


Vows

by RikaAki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAki/pseuds/RikaAki
Summary: "A true knight only vows loyalty twice in their life. One is to be loyal to the country they serves. The other is to their heart."
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 8





	Vows

"A true knight only vows loyalty twice in their life. One is to be loyal to the country they serves. The other is to their heart."

"What if one day, there is a war between Wales and Feendrache?"

Siegfried knew that Aglovale was not joking, nor was he trying to test him. It was Aglovale's ambition, and it will never reach its limit, to the point where Siegfried was not even confident that his existence between the two countries could prevent a war from happening. Aglovale might be his. But the Ice Emperor of Wales was not, and never belonged to, a person.

"If that day comes ..."

"My body will fight for Feendrache. But my heart will always belong to you."

And Aglovale knew that Siegfried was telling the truth. 

The day that he can fullfilled his lust for conquest, will also be the day that the sword in his hand covered with the blood from the heart of the person he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> The vow things was something I made up. Please don't take it seriously.


End file.
